TribalClan Shipping Page
CrescentClan Shipping Page Disclaimer : This page has a category for real mates so with this being said the rest of it is just all fun and games but if your offended we will gladly take down that ship. ' Feel free to come up with ships. We will see soon about the cannons <3 ~Frosty MoMo Editors Pfft, we don't need a bunch of editors changing up the stuff so if you're not on this, only add ships and such. Don't change up things. Wild/FrostyLeSnowMan Fern/Emoangels Nyssa/Slystar Sora/xxSkyFlarexx Thicket/Loganmcl Fun and Games ships Thicket X Wild -️ Wicket Fern X Wish - Fish Glitch X Wild - Gild/Witch Sora X Single - Songra/Sira Sora X Pringle - Pongra/Pira/Pora Thicket X Yukio - Thukio Pine X Flame - Plane and Fine Ocean X Zeus - Zocean Wild X Zeus - Zild/Weus Thicket X Vani - Thivani Vani X Maggie - Vaggie/Mani Astro X Billy Joe- Astjo/Billstro Thicket X Bill Nye- Thill Nye/ Billcket Ghost X Thicket - Gicket Sly X Thicket- Slicket Robin X Grey- Rey/Grobin Nyssa X Thicket- Nycket Quartz X Scarlet- Quarlet Levi X Ocean- Locean Real Mate Cannons Keanu X Hope = Keape/Hoanu Angel X Chain = Changle/Anain Scream X Nox = Sox Wild X Ocean X Zeus = Weanus/Weanie Autumn X Zero = Autero Hope X Keanu - Fallenhope/Glamhowls/Hoanu/Kepe Wild X Zeus - Weus Fang X Robin- Fangbin Anonymous Admirers ( How this works is to write a message on this section regarding Dear ____ and a message to them but do not include your name this is meant for the one your message was directed to for them to figure out ) '@@ Although these sound silly, please be serious when it comes to these. They are meant for a game of hide and seek. Something that someone will post to make themselves feel better. All non serious posts will be deleted, thank you. ~Wild/FROST @@ Dear Pine, wow, have I known you a long timing. sure, we defiantly haven't been the best, or closest friends. but you were here longer, even when you were inactive. I've gone through tough times, especially with mates. I'm always trying to find mr. right. but jump to conclusions and go for gold when I cant even get bronze...it was a couple weeks ago I realized I liked you, but everyone was crowding around you, so I stayed quiet. I couldn't handle another heartbreak. so when you and Lexi became mates, I laughed it off and congratulated you too. but I slowly felt myself crumbling inside... I'm done, writing this is like cleaning out a dead relatives house... -an old friend Dear Sly, When I watch you sleep underneath those covers on your bed, I always wonder what it'd be like to join you there. Just to close the doors, and start snuggling with you the way my friend's rabbit humps my arm. I was always ticklish, but that tickled and felt so good. It might feel the same with you. Just to slip through the windows, the windows that have kept me from coming to you but allowed me to watch, into your bedroom of looooove. -A smexy and clearly disturbed person- Dear Hope, Every time I speak to you it's like happiness singing to me, everytime I see you with him, it hurts me. I enjoy the time we have with eachother but one day, i hope i have a chance with you. -A friend Dear Fall, Every Time I see you I have the urge to Smile. I laugh at everything you do, and I love that your energetic. You're Hyper, In a good way, and whenever I am in my bed alone, I think of you next to me, that comforts me, sending me to sleep. Every night I grin while thinking of you. I miss you, and will never want to let you go. Everytime I see you my heart skips a beat, and i'm constantly bubbling with excitement once you notice me. Whenever I don't see you,.. My heart slows. I have strong feelings, and I can just imagine brushing against you. - An Affectionate Friend Dear Zeus, You know who I am my dear. Everytime I see you on I can't help but scream. I'm so happy that I'm finally with you. It makes my heart pound to see you happy. I can't imagine a life without you in it. You're my candle light in the darkness. My fire in a cave. My glowing crystals. My fish in the sea. You're my only, and I'll always be here for you. ~FrostyCategory:Extra Category:Funny